¿Cómo lo sabía?
by AngieMorJim
Summary: ¿Realmente Po confía en Tigresa así como ella confía en el?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la traductora:** ¡Hola! En realidad este fic no es mío es de marubang03 si gustas puedes pasar a ver su perfil, en fin solo vengo a traerte esta traducción que a mí en lo personal me fascino así que me gustaría compartirlo a mis amigos latinos sin más preámbulo empecemos:

**Nota del autor original:** Está basada en la historia que se llama _A Legend is Born: Dragon Warrior, Hero or Avenger_ Esta historia pertenece a Pandafan91 también recibe crédito por la historia y la inspiración para este one-shot así como también para mí. ¡Gracias pandafan91! Antes asegúrate de haber leído su historia para que le encuentres sentido a este.

* * *

**¿Cómo lo sabía?**

De regreso al valle, Tigresa tenía una pregunta en mente: _¿Quién es Ming para el Guerrero Dragón?_ _¿Le dijo ella? ¿Tiene algún tipo de vínculo especial que Po y yo no tenemos? "Durante todo el día a lo largo de su entrenamiento estas preguntas rondaban por su mente. De hecho sus amigos y Po estaban muy preocupados por ella en ese momento._ "Tigresa, ¿Estas bien?" Po – le pregunto mientras hacían el último ejercicio del día.

"Si estoy bien", respondió furiosa.

"¿Estas segura?" Víbora le preguntó. "Pareces estar molesta"

"Chicos, no es nada de qué preocuparse realmente, voy a estar bien." Tigresa respondió.

"Si tú lo dices" Mantis respondió. "Simplemente no vayas a destruir el salón de entrenamiento como la última vez que estuviste molesta."

Tigresa dio un largo suspiro y le respondió a Mantis. "No te preocupes, esto no va a pasar esta vez, por que como he dicho nada es incorrecto."

Y con eso Tigresa volvió a hacer su entrenamiento habitual dejando a Po y a los demás.

Esa noche, a las 6 de la tarde, Tigresa aún se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, practicando su ejercicio del estilo del tigre y una vez más logró destruir todo el salón de entrenamiento.

El maestro Shifu escuchó pasó a oír todo el ruido mientras meditaba y decidió investigar. Nadie debería estar entrenando si los cinco furiosos tenían el resto del día libre. No, para su sorpresa vio a su hija adoptiva aun en entrenamiento.

_No es de extrañar_. Shifu pensó para sí mismo. Mientras observaba a Tigresa, sin embargo, se hizo evidente para él que algo le molestaba. Después de unos minutos, se aclaró la garganta, alertando a la felina de su presencia.

Tigresa dio la vuelta sorprendida. "Maestro. ¿Q-qué hace aquí?"

"-He venido porque he oído algo de ruido en la sala de entrenamiento." Shifu respondió. "Todo el mundo tiene la tarde libre. ¿Por qué no vas a divertirte con ellos?"-Le preguntó. "¿Hay algo que te molesta?"

"No…" Respondió Tigresa. "Alguien"

"¿Es Po?" Shifu exclamó "¿Te hizo algo? Lo juro por los dioses que ese Panda…"

"No maestro, no es nada de eso." Tigresa respondió "Es solo que… es algo acerca de Po"

"Ah, ya veo" dijo Shifu mientras empezaba a calmarse. "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces?"

"Bueno… verá… es algo acerca de su identidad como el Guerrero Dragón." Tigresa respondió. "Hay alguien que le comentó todo antes que el resto de todos nosotros. Antes de mí. Y yo solo me pregunto cómo es que ella se ganó su confianza rápido. Estoy preocupada porque sé que confía más en ella que en mí, porque sé que ella es una de las pocas personas que conocen perfectamente al Guerrero Dragón. Y yo que era su mejor amiga, y que él ni siquiera me diga nada. ¿Me pregunto si confía en mí?"

Tigresa dio un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba y bajaba la cabeza en señal de frustración, mientras que Shifu la observaba.

"Ya veo" Respondió Shifu. "Bueno entonces, si te molesta tanto, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Po? Me parece, al menos, que confía en tu por completo. Después de todo el pasado verano te contó sobre su pasado, así como el de permanecer a tu lado como de enfrentar su destino."

Al oír esto Tigresa levantó la cabeza y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por todo el rostro, y Shifu le observó.

"Si Maestro" Tigresa respondió. "Tiene razón creo… que iré a hacer precisamente eso"

Shifu asintió "Ahora ve con los demás pero asegúrate de venir antes de las 11, después de todo tienes entrenamiento mañana." "Si Maestro" La felina respondió. "Buenas noches" seguido de salir corriendo a 4 patas.

"Buenas noches Tigresa." Respondió el maestro Shifu mientras observaba a Tigresa salir corriendo. _Tigresa aprecia a sus seres queridos particularmente en Po_. Pensó Shifu.

* * *

**En la tienda de fideos 7:00 p.m**

Po y sus amigos estaban pasando un buen rato riendo y disfrutando de la compañía mientras estaban sentados comiendo domplings.

"¿Po, dónde está Tigresa?" Preguntó Mantis "¡Ella se lo está perdiendo!"

"Ya la conoces" Víbora suspiró. "Seguro está entrenando en el Palacio de Jade"

"Vamos chicos, entiéndala". Po intervino "Últimamente no está bien el día de hoy."

"Po dices eso porque eres su novio" Mono rio.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¿He tardado? ¿No verdad? En fin, vengo con la segunda y última parte de este one shot así que sigamos.**

"Hey" Po exclamó. "Eso es cierto y por eso me siento preocupado por ella."

Los cuatro furiosos y el guerrero dragón no podían estar más de acuerdo. Tigresa no era la misma hoy.

Justo en ese momento Tigresa oba entrando a la tienda de fideos. "Po" ella exclamó. "Tenemos que hablar."

"Si claro Tigresa" Respondió Po. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"No aquí" Dijo Tigresa arrastrándolo fuera de la tienda de fideos. "Tenemos que ir a un lugar privado"

"Uh-oh, parece que alguien está en problemas" Mono y Mantis rieron. "Harán algo en privado"

"¡Pervertidos!" Exclamó Víbora al escuchar eso de parte de aquellos dos. "Po y Tigresa nunca harían algo así"

"Tiene razón" Añadió Grulla. "El maestro Shifu los echaría del Palacio."

Todos asintieron.

_**Con Po y Tigresa…**_

"¿A dónde me llevas?" Dijo Po muy agitado.

"Al techo de la tienda" espetó Tigresa.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Po

"No podemos estar en mi habitación solos es maestro Shifu lo prohíbe" Respondió Tigresa. "El techo de la tienda es más seguro y privado."

"Wow Tigresa no creí que fueras a comportarte como una adolescente rebelde que desobedece a su maestro." Bromeó Po.

"Solo una vez he desobedecido, fue para salvar al valle de la paz." Tigresa respondió. "Ahora no lo es."

"Si, yo respeto eso." Dijo Po.

"Y tú te comportas como un chico adolescente casi siempre." Tigresa bromeó.

"Y esa es una de las razones por las que te enamoraste de mí." Respondió Po.

"Por supuesto." Tigresa respondió. "Por eso estamos aquí."

Soltó la pata de Po y juntos se sentaron a la orilla del techo y vieron como los últimos signos de los rayos del sol empezaron a desvanecerse.

Tras un momento de silencio incomodo Po le pregunto a Tigresa: "¿Y porque estas muy diferente el día de hoy?" "¿Tú no eres así?"

Tigresa suspiró no sabía cómo lidiar con este problema sin ofender a su novio. _Actúa tranquila que no se echen a perder las cosas._ Pensó Tigresa.

"Um, ¿Po? Hay algo que me está molestando últimamente" Tigresa confesó.

"No es broma." Dijo Po. "Estas muy diferente el día de hoy."

"Jejeje si" Tigresa respondió.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Sabes qué puedes confiar en mí." Le dijo Po con un tono sereno.

"Prométeme que no te vas a enojar." Pregunto Tigresa.

"Prometido, ahora, ¿qué es lo te tiene así?" Dijo Po.

Tigresa respiró hondo para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de decir:

"Es sólo que… ¿confías más en Ming que en mí?" Preguntó Tigresa.

"¿Eso es todo?" Po preguntó con una ceja alzada. "¿Porque quieres saber?" Pero Tigresa se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Po siguió su mirada hacia el suelo.

"Cosas como descubrir casi todo de mi fue porque utilizó la técnica del _Razon_ para sacarme información, era eso…" Dijo Po.

"Oh…" dijo Tigresa suavemente. "¿Así que en realidad no le has dicho nada a nadie?"

"No" Po respondió. "¿Simplemente era eso?"

Sin embargo, Po sentía que había algo más que le molestaba a su amada felina. Trató de descubrir que es lo que era. "¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad?"

"¿Prométeme que no te enojaras otra vez?" suplicaba Tigresa.

"¡Si, lo prometo!" Respondió Po seriamente. "Ya te lo he dicho puedes confiar en mi ¿Qué es?"

"Bueno… es que… pensé que Ming se enteró porque ella se las arregló para que confiaras en ella y no haberlo hecho a mí." Tigresa respondió cabizbaja mientras miraba al panda.

De repente las cosas quedaron claras para Po. Su falta de confianza en Tigresa hizo dudar la fortaleza que se habían formado el uno con el otro y él tenía que hacer algo para enmendarlo. "Mira Tigresa, lo siento por pensar que yo no podría confiar en ti, pero como te dije ella busco la manera por medio de esa técnica para que le dijera todo."

Tigresa asintió mientras seguía con la mirada a Po y tomó la decisión de confesar algo más.

"También lo siento… por no haberte dicho esto antes, sólo... que… no me sentía con la seguridad de que alguien o al menos tú me pudieras entender… ni siquiera Brycen."

Ante la mención de su difunto maestro, los ojos de Po comenzaron a humedecerse un poco, pero de inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo. Tigresa vio tal acción del panda así que lo que hizo fue abrazarlo siempre suele hacerlo para consolarlo. Cuando Po se tranquilizó, Po le dijo: "Tigresa, tu eres la única persona en quien puedo confiar completamente, no sólo porque te amo, pero ya me conoces como soy, ¿Queda claro?" Luego de eso la besó apasionadamente en los labios.

"Si Po." Contestó Tigresa. "Lamento mi actitud en la tienda de fideos."

"No te preocupes por eso." Po contestó mientras la envolvía con uno de sus brazos alrededor de la felina y la atrajo hacía el mientras que Tigresa apoyó su cabeza en su hombro derecho y ambos observaban las estrellas que comenzaban a salir por las penumbras.

Mientras que los dos se quedaron admirando el paisaje, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, así como en el hecho de que su vínculo entre ellos se hizo más fuerte que nunca.

**FIN**

_¿Qué tal? Este es uno de los primeros fics que hago y es más una traducción, no te desesperes pronto subiré uno de mi autoría. Gracias y nos leemos pronto._


End file.
